Charlotte O'Connor
by zola1993
Summary: Charlotte was just looking for her brother, she didn't expect to find a family and maybe something more.
1. chapter 1

Character description

name: Charlotte Annable O'Connor

nicknames: Charlie or lotty

Age: 24

height: 5ft 8

hair: long straight blonde hair with different bright coloured streaks

eyes: blue and green

body type: slim and toned with some curves

style: her style changes all the time

tattoos: she has a blue star on the back of each shoulder

personality: kind, caring, mardy, violent(only when provoked)

She also has ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder, i also suffer with this).


	2. chapter one

Chapter one

So here I am sitting in a taxi on the way to the place where my brother works and im not sure whether im scared or nervous, not that I haven't missed him its just we haven't seen each other since I was 15 and i've changed a lot. Im not the little girl I used to be I smoke, drink and get in fights when someone threatens those who are close to me.

The taxi has just pulled up to a garage called torettos, so I get out grab my bag and get my suit case out the boot of the car and pay the taxi driver. As im walking up to the front counter in the garage I see a guy standing behind with dark hair, a beard and tattoos.

"Excuse me" I say politely,

he looks up quickly and replies "sorry, how can I help you?"

"Im looking for my brother, and I was told that he either works or worked here" I said to him,

he looked at me for a few seconds before replying "well why don't you to me your brothers name and I will see if I can help", I smiled at him gratefully and said "his name is Brian O'Connor".


	3. chapter two

Chapter two

The guy behind the counter looked at me like I was crazy and after about a minute he still hadn't replied,

"well? Does he work here or not?" I asked and sighed loudly because I was getting impatient,

"umm sorry yes he does...just give me a second and i'll get him, what's your name?" he said after snapping out of the lala land he was in before,

"Its Charlotte but most people call me Charlie" I replied, and he nodded and then walked into the back of the garage.

After waiting for about five minutes I heard someone shout Charlotte and when I turned around I was pulled into a bone crushing hug (I assume its Brian), after being hugged for a few minutes Brian stepped back and looked at me,

"you've grown up" he said smiling "yeah that tends to happen after 9 years bro" I said sarcastically and his smile suddenly dropped, and he went to say something but I interrupted him "don't apologise Bri, I don't blame you for leaving i'd have done the same thing all that matters is that i've found you" I said and smiled at him, he hugged me hard again until someone cleared their throat behind us.

We turned around and I saw the guy from earlier, three other men and a beautiful but tough looking woman, "sorry guys this is my little sister Charlotte Annabelle O'Connor" said Brian "Charlie" I butted in, but he ignored me and introduced me to everyone "the bold guy is Dom this is his garage and that's his girl Letty" I nodded at them "and that's Leon and Jesse and the guy you met earlier is Vince, the only person not here is my girlfriend and Doms sister Mia" he explained and everyone looked at me like they were waiting for me to say something " ummm im Charlie and I like reeses peanut butter cups" I said and gave them all a big smile (I also heard Letty let out a snort of laughter).

End of chapter two hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter Three

After Brian had introduced me to everyone at the garage Dom suggested that he should take me to go and meet Mia at the store (which he also owned).

We pulled up into the car park of the small grocery store and got out of Brians car and started to walk over to the counter where a pretty woman stood behind reading a magazine, "hey Mia i'd like you to meet someone" Brian said when we got to the counter and Mia looked up and smiled at him and then looked at me, "hi i'm his sister Charlotte but just call me Charlie, i'm the smarter one" I said and held out my hand for her to shake but instead she just stared at me for a while until suddenly she ran from behind the counter and hugged me tightly "I love hugs Mia but I can't breathe" I said jokingly and laughed.

Mia stopped hugging me and said "i'm sorry its just Brian said he had a sister I just didn't think i'd ever get to meet you, he didn't even mention that you was coming" I laughed "haha yeah that's because he didn't know I was coming I decided to surprise him" I said smiling, and she laughed and said "well surprise or not i'm so glad that you came", "i'm glad I came to, i've missed my big brother" I said and hugged Brian around the waist.

After talking to Mia for a bit I decided to take a seat on one of the stools at the counter and Mia asked if I wanted anything to eat or to drink and I said i'd have a corona because that's all they had alcohol wise and a chicken and mayo sandwich. I had finished my sandwich and was half down my bottle when I heard car engines approaching, so I just assumed it was the rest of the guys from the garage turning up, I was taking a sip of my beer when someone sat next to me, so I looked sideways and saw it was Vince "hey" I said after having a drink, he looked at me and said "are you even old enough to drink?" I laughed loudly and replied "sorry officer would you like to see my ID, for your information i'm 24 that's three years over the legal drinking age".

Then finished my bottle picked up my backpack that I had put on the floor and turned to Brian and said "anyway bro i'm going to get going I still need to book into a hotel and try to look for a job, so I can get my own place", Brian looked at me and then at Dom who stepped forward "why don't you come and stay with us Charlie, there's a spare room and you can help Mia out here at the store?" he asked me, I thought about it for a few minutes and replied "fine but just until I find a job to earn money and get my own place, thank you".


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four

When Brian had something to eat he decided to take me over to the house. When we pulled up in front of it I couldn't help but think how welcoming it looked, I was rudely interrupted out of my thoughts by Brian speaking "are you going to get out of the car, so I can show you around?" he said with a hint of humour in his voice, so I stuck my middle finger up at him and got out the car.

We got into the house and Brian showed me the living room, the kitchen and the back yard before taking me upstairs to show me where I would be sleeping "this was Lettys room before she moved into Doms" he said "cool" I replied. It didn't have much in it except a double bed, bedside table with a lamp and a dresser for my clothes but that was enough for me.

Then Brian showed me where the bathroom was and left me alone, so I could unpack what little i had brought with me, I was just taking my clothes out of my bag when someone knocked on the door "come in" I shouted and the door opened to reveal Letty "hey chica I was just coming to see how you are settling in" she said and I smiled at her and said "i'm good thanks just unpacking my clothes" she looked at my clothes on the bed and asked "is that all you've got with you?" and I nodded, she then said she had to go speak to Mia.

Ten minutes later Mia and Letty walked into my room and told me that they were taking me shopping for some more clothes even though I told them I was fine with what I had got, they dragged me down the stairs and told the guys where we were going and Brian took one look at my face laughed and said good luck to which I kindly told to go shove something up his ass.

When we had got to the mall Mia and Letty dragged me around about a dozen different shops and had picked out an entirely new wardrobe of outfits and shoes for me and surprisingly I was having a great time, while I was just with them I decided to find out what the guys were like "well Jesse is like having a little energetic brother around, and he's so sweet and incredibly smart" said Mia and Letty laughed and said "yeah then there's Leon he's great but can be a bit of slime ball so watch out" she then winked which made me laugh "and obviously Dom is amazing, but he's also and idiot" Mia said next which made me laugh again "what about Vince? What's he like?" I asked.

Letty and Mia both looked at each other and then letty spoke "Vince is a great guy, but he can be a bit grumpy...also he isn't exactly the biggest fan of your brother because Brian goes out with Mia and something that happened in the past, but he is civil with him" I nodded and said "so he will probably dislike me as well?" then sighed because I had only just got here and someone already didn't like me "no he might be okay with you or he might not we just have to wait and see" said Mia and after that we decided to get heading back.

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also, who should Charlie end up with ?.


End file.
